Second Chance
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Ian and Anthony are happily in love...until one night Anthony cheats on Ian ending everything! Will they ever find love again or is their relationship ruined forever? This is an Ianthony fanfic which means slah people! Don't like the pairing don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

He was exhausted after another long day of filming; he lay on the couch in the now quiet room one arm under his head, the other over his closed eyes. He sighed, he was glad for the quiet he _loved_ his job as one-half of the super popular Youtube sensation _Smosh_. He also loved the five people he was not only lucky enough to work with, but to also call his friends. It was the long, exhausting hours that came with the job he didn't like at times. On top of his exhaustion he could feel a headache coming on, his third one that week. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open and someone come into the room. He didn't know who it was and was too tired to care. Suddenly he felt the person kiss him and he smiled knowing it was his boyfriend of seven incredible years.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that!" He joked without removing his arms off his eyes.

"Why?" His boyfriend asked confused.

"My boyfriend's here and he's really jealous! He could catch us!" He continued teasing still without looking at his now smiling boyfriend. "He's really strong and scary!"

"Well then, I guess if we're going to get caught we should give him something worth getting jealous about!" His boyfriend said as he straddled him, a leg on either side of him as he leaned down and kissed him again. "How's this?" He asked sitting up.

"Maybe we should try again, just to be sure?" He answered smiling as he finally looked at him. "We do want to make him _really_ jealous right?"

"Oh yeah!" His boyfriend answered smiling as he leaned down and kissed him again.

"Okay I'm awake now!" He said as he sat up holding onto his boyfriend so he wouldn't fall off his lap as he did. "Ready to go home?" He asked as he rubbed his blue eyes trying to wake up.

"All set! Good thing I drove today huh?" His boyfriend asked smiling as he winked one of his brown eyes at him.

"I'm fine!" He answered yawning.

"Yeah you _are_, but what does that have to do with driving?"

"Oh you're a _funny_ guy aren't you Mr. Padilla?"

"So, I've been told! Isn't that why you fell in love with me Mr. Hecox?" He asked as he kissed him.

"Get a room you too!" Their friend Mari Takahashi teased smiling as she came into the room followed by their other friends and co-worker's David (Lasercorn) Moss, Matt (Sohinki) Sohinki, and Joshua (Joven) Ovenshire.

"You're just jealous of how _fabulous_ Ian and I are!" His boyfriend said as they all laughed as he stood up.

"Don't worry Mari, Anthony and I still have enough love to share with you!" Ian said smiling as he and Anthony began chasing her around the room trying to kiss her as they all laughed.

"Alright, alright I give!" She said as they tackled her onto the couch one on either side of her. "Truce?"

"What do you think Anthony?" Ian asked as he winked.

"Nope!" Anthony said smiling as both guys grabbed a pillow from behind them and hit her in the face.

"Okay, I'm going home! I'll see you fools tomorrow!" Mari said smiling as she left.

**A Week Later:**

Anthony stood in front of the bathroom mirror checking his reflection for the third time, tonight he was going to a party with Ian to relax and have some overdue fun. After working non-stop, they had only seen each other outside of work for an hour the last two weeks and he hated it. He missed Ian and was looking forward to spending an entire night with him just being a regular couple in love. He had just finished fixing his hair when he heard the front door open and Ian's voice call out to him sounding exhausted.

"Anthony?"

"I'm in the bathroom; I'll be right out babe!" Anthony said smiling as he shut the light out and headed into the living room humming to himself as he did. He came into the room and found Ian laying on the couch his eyes closed, Anthony sat on the coffee table and took Ian's hand as he spoke. "How did the editing go?"

"It's done!" Ian answered tightening his grip on Anthony's hand as he looked at him. "I _finally_ got it done after _six_ damn hours, but it's ready to be uploaded tomorrow!"

"I could have helped you!" Anthony said feeling bad.

"You would have _distracted_ me!" Ian answered smiling as sat up and kissed him. "Wow, you're looking _extra_ sexy tonight! Where are you going looking so damn good?" Ian asked noticing his clothes.

"I'm going to a party with my sexy as hell boyfriend, to have some fun!" Anthony answered standing. "So, go get changed and…"

"Party? What _party_?" Ian asked confused cutting him off as he stood stretching. "I'm not going anywhere except to bed!"

"What? You told me you'd go to Mike's party with me! Ian we haven't spent any time together alone in weeks!" Anthony said upset; he couldn't believe Ian was bailing on him it made him angry. "We had this planned for _days_!"

"Look Anthony I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted! Between filming and editing, we've been working so much I can't even _think_ straight, let alone go to some stupid party! I can barely keep my damn eyes open and you want me to go out?" Ian said frustrated.

"Damnit Ian don't you care that we haven't been alone together in weeks? Doesn't it matter at all to you?"

"Dude you sound like a _girl_ right now!" Ian began getting angry. "Are you even hearing yourself?"

"Oh, okay so wanting to spend time with my boyfriend makes me a girl? Fine, maybe I shouldn't care like _you_, does that make me a damn _man _now Ian?" Anthony yelled.

"Now you've lost your damn mind! You know I care Anthony, but I'm not going to bitch about it! How is that going to fix anything?" Ian yelled back.

"So, now I'm not only a girl, but I'm _bitching_ too! That's awesome thanks _babe_!"

"You know what I'm too tired to have this argument!" Ian said rubbing his eyes. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're not acting like some _psycho_ girlfriend!" Ian said.

"Really? Well, you're acting like a _dick biscuit_ right now, so I guess we're even huh Ian?" Anthony yelled.

"_Why_ are you making such a big deal out of this? It's only a party for shit's sake, hell Mike has at least five parties a month, we'll go to another one! I'll throw you one instead how about that? Will that make you _happy_ enough Anthony so I can go to bed before I fall over?" Ian demanded.

"Is _that_ what you think this is about? You can be so _dense_ sometimes you know that? It's not about the damn party _Ian_!" Anthony yelled back.

"Then what is it about _Anthony_? Tell me since I'm so dense!"

"You know what never mind! I'm going to the party by myself! You just stay here and sleep! I'm going to go have fun on my own; I don't need you to come!"

"You're seriously acting like a two year old Anthony! Your little temper tantrum isn't going to guilt me into going!" Ian said angrily.

"I _don't_ want you to come!" Anthony replied.

"_Sure_ you don't! Is that why you're still here?"

"Screw you Ian! Don't wait up _babe_!" Anthony said as he grabbed his jacket and keys and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

After storming out of the house Anthony walked the two blocks to the party, the fight played over and over in his head the entire way. He was angry and hurt that Ian had blown him off, they hadn't spent anytime together as a couple and Anthony was lonely! Yeah sure, they lived and worked together, and yeah they saw each other all the time, but they hadn't spent any time as a couple and that's what Anthony missed the most. He made it to the party and went inside faking a smile as he greeted Mike and the other people inside. He headed straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer he drank half of it in one drink before he closed his eyes sighing. He turned and left the kitchen carrying his beer and stood in a corner watching as everyone else had fun and he sighed this was going to be a long night.

**Later:**

Anthony stood in the corner; a half drank beer in his hand. He sighed as he sipped his beer, it had been a couple of hours since he arrived and he hadn't left his corner except to get himself another drink. He wasn't drunk he was working on his second beer of the night, and despite his constant pep talks to enjoy himself he was failing miserably. He sighed as his phone vibrated; he took it out of his pocket and looked at it another text from Ian. He shook his head sadly, as he put his phone away without reading it, like he had done with the other 10. He was still angry with Ian and refused to let him ruin his good time! Ah hell, who was he _kidding_ he had been standing there since he arrived watching people have fun while he had been moping; all he could think about was Ian and their fight. He knew Ian was exhausted he had been doing a lot of the editing for their videos, and he _did_ act like a child demanding Ian go with him. After another 10 minutes he decided to go home and apologize to Ian, he needed to fix his mistake. He put his drink down and turned to leave when he bumped into a good-looking man with blond hair and green eyes who was holding two bottles of beer.

"Sorry, I didn't see you!" Anthony said embarrassed.

"You might not have noticed me, but I noticed you! I've been watching you all night actually!" The man said smiling.

"You…you have?" Anthony asked blushing a little.

"I'm Sebastian, and you are?"

"Anthony."

"So, you want to tell me why a good-looking guy like you is here all alone, standing in a corner?" Sebastian asked handing Anthony a beer.

"Thanks…and I don't want to talk about it." Anthony said sadly.

"I get it…you had a fight with your girlfriend right?" Sebastian asked.

"Close…I had a fight with my _boyfriend_!" Anthony said sighing as he took a drink of his beer.

"I knew it was something like that, I could tell."

"Am I that obvious?" Anthony asked.

"No, but when a hot guy stands in a corner by himself there's usually a girlfriend…"

"Or boyfriend!" Anthony added cutting him off smiling.

"Or _boyfriend_ somewhere nearby!" Sebastian said smiling as he winked.

"You speak from experience?" Anthony asked as Sebastian stood beside him.

"Oh yeah! I kind of have bad luck and seem to hit on guys who are already taken!"

"Wait, are you…_hitting_ on me?" Anthony asked.

"I' am…and failing miserably too I might add! It's my luck you're taken!"

"If it helps I'm flattered." Anthony said smiling.

"It does…a little! So, where is the lucky boyfriend?"

"His name's Ian and he's at home." Anthony answered sighing.

"Ian huh? Sounds like a nice guy, I know you have a picture of the two of you somewhere. Can I see it?" Sebastian asked.

"You want to see a picture? Why?" Anthony asked confused.

"I'd like to see the man who's lucky enough to call you _his_! You _do_ have one don't you?" Sebastian questioned as he took a drink of his beer.

"Of course I do!" Anthony said smiling as he took out his phone and pulled up pictures of Ian and himself. "That's Ian." Anthony said proudly, but suddenly felt guilty as they looked through the many pictures.

"Good-looking guy, you two make a cute couple! He looks like a good guy!"

"He is!" Anthony said quietly.

"Then why are you here with _me_?" Sebastian asked drinking his beer.

"We were supposed to come together, but he's too tired from work so I came by myself to have some fun!" Anthony said putting his phone away.

"Well then Anthony drink up, and let's have us some _fun_!" Sebastian said smiling.

The rest of the party Anthony spent with Sebastian drinking, laughing, talking and dancing. Normally Anthony didn't drink a lot, but he let go and drank until he was drunk trying to drown out all thoughts of Ian. He also began to flirt openly with Sebastian, he had completely forgotten about Ian and the fight. By the time the party was over Anthony had kissed Sebastian and they decided to go back to Sebastian's house to continue partying. They got a taxi and once back at his place they ended up making out on his couch, which led them to making love in his bed before passing out together.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Next Morning:**

Anthony woke to the sun shinning directly in his face; he groaned his head throbbing from his hangover. He lay on back and put his arm over his eyes trying to block out the annoyingly bright light that tormented him. He felt someone touch his chest and smiled, he couldn't remember much about last night, except for the fight with Ian and knowing he wasn't alone when he woke he realized that they must have made up he spoke.

"Morning babe!" Anthony said.

"Morning to you too!" Came an unfamiliar male voice.

"What the _hell_!" Anthony asked sitting up quickly, his head pounded. "My freaking head!" He moaned grabbing his head with both hands.

"Hang on I've got something for that!" The guy said smiling as he got up, Anthony watched him until he realized he was naked and quickly turned away. "What the hell is going on?" Anthony questioned himself as he checked under the blankets and saw he was naked too. "Oh no! Oh shit!"

"Here take these!" The guy said as he got back into bed.

"Thanks." Anthony said as he took the glass and pills without looking at him.

"You don't remember last night do you?" The guy asked watching Anthony.

"Would I be a douche if I said no?" Anthony asked, the guy shook his head no. "No, I don't!" Anthony admitted hoping all of this was a really bad dream. "I don't want to know anything either…wait, yes I do! Did…did we you know?"

"Sleep together?"

"Yeah, _that_!" Anthony asked nervously as he took the pills before putting the water on the nightstand.

"Yep, a few times actually!" The guy answered smiling.

"No, no, _no_! This _cannot_ be happening! What have I done?" Anthony asked burying his face in his hands.

"I take it this was a one night stand?"

"This was a _mistake_! I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a really nice guy, but this shouldn't have happened! I have a boyfriend, and I _love_ him I…I need to go!" Anthony said as he got out of bed making sure to keep himself covered as he gathered his clothes and went to dress in the bathroom. "I'm sorry!" He said as he left the room.

He dressed quickly keeping his back to the mirror he avoided looking at himself, he couldn't after what he had to Ian, the man he considered his _soul mate_! Once dressed he returned to the bedroom to look for his shoes and jacket, thankfully the guy was dressed.

"Where are my shoes and jacket damnit?" Anthony said as he looked around.

"Downstairs, I think!" The guy said. "Come on, I'll help you look."

"Thanks!" Anthony said as they headed downstairs and began looking.

"I can't find your jacket, but I _did_ find your phone and keys!" The guy announced.

"I found my shoes!" Anthony said as he put them on. "I…I've got to go, just give Mike my jacket when you find it okay? He'll return it to me." Anthony said as he took his stuff from the guy. "I've _never_ done this before, I feel like a douche! I'm sorry for whatever happened last night!"

"I'm _not_! Don't worry your precious Ian will _never_ know!" The guy said smiling.

"Thank you! Umm…do we hug or shake hands? I have _no_ idea what I'm doing here!"

"I think a handshake is good enough!" The guy said smiling as he held out his hand.

"Thanks again, bye!" Anthony said as he shook the guy's hand before he left.

Anthony stood on the guy's front porch looking around unsure what to do, so he decided to walk instead of taking a taxi he needed the time to think the guilt was tearing him apart. When he arrived home a half hour later he unlocked the door and quietly went inside shutting the door gently behind him unsure if Ian was awake or not. He took his shoes off and set his phone and keys on the kitchen counter before he headed into the hall. He didn't hear or see anything so he decided to check Ian's room first to see if he was awake. He opened the door quietly and peeked his head inside, he found Ian asleep on his bed on his back his cell phone in his hand obviously waiting for Anthony's return text or call. Looking at him made Anthony's guilt grow, knowing what he did would kill Ian and Anthony's heart physically hurt thinking of what he had done. He quietly shut the door and went into his own room, once behind the closed door the tears began to fall, and he let them come. He had cheated on Ian, the only person that truly knew and loved him and he had destroyed everything! He felt dirty so he grabbed clean clothes and headed to the bathroom where he had the hottest shower he could stand scrubbing every part of him until he was raw, and yet he still felt dirty. He could wash away the touch and kisses of the other man, but he _couldn't_ wash away the guilt and pain he felt no matter how hard he scrubbed. Once done he dried off and got dressed trying to look normal for now at least, until he could tell Ian what he had done. He buried his clothes in the hamper before he took a deep breath and left the bathroom just as Ian came out of his room he smiled seeing Anthony. Anthony's heart beat faster and his breath caught in his throat, he had to force himself to stay strong and act normal, Ian spoke.

"I never heard you come home, what time did you get back?" Ian asked as he leaned against the wall across from Anthony who was leaning against the wall too.

"Oh, umm…you know I'm not sure. I was really tired so I didn't notice the time, you were sleeping though." Anthony lied hoping he believed him.

"I guess you crashed in your room huh?" Ian asked looking at the ground sadly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you so I slept in my room."

"Oh." Ian said as he scratched the back of his head. "I know you're probably still angry with me about last night? After you left I did a lot of thinking and you were right I was being a _douche_! I let you down, you had every right to go to the party without me! I'm sorry Anthony, can you forgive me?" Ian asked sadly.

"Ian I just miss you that's all, and last night was supposed to be our chance to have some overdue fun and it hurt you blew me off!" Anthony said sadly as he sighed. "You weren't the only one who was an ass last night, _I_ was too! I should have understood you were tired and stayed home, I wanted to spend time with you and I could have done it at home. I'll forgive you, if you forgive me?" Anthony said as Ian smiled again.

"You're forgiven!" Ian said as he kissed him before they hugged, Anthony held tightly to him wanting to keep him as close as he could while he had the chance.

"Come on let's go have breakfast! I'll cook!" Anthony said taking Ian's hand.

"You're going to cook? What's the occasion?" Ian asked smiling.

"Can't a guy make his boyfriend breakfast without needing a special occasion?" Anthony asked as they went into the kitchen.

"Only when it's _you_! Dude, do you even know us? We _don't_ cook!" Ian said smiling.

"Well, maybe we should start?" Anthony suggested.

"Okay, sure! Umm…there's just _one_ little problem!" Ian replied.

"What?"

"We don't know how to cook!" Ian answered laughing.

"Details, details! Now set the table, while I cook us breakfast!" Anthony said as he laughed too.

**Two Months Later:**

Time passed and Anthony's cheating remained a secret. He had tried many times to tell Ian, the guilt tearing him apart, but every time he tried the thought of hurting Ian and losing him killed Anthony and he was unable to do it. Unable to live with his guilt Anthony used it to become a better boyfriend, he became the most loving, caring, attentive boyfriend anyone could want which in turn helped Ian become one too! He stayed by Ian's side making sure to show Ian everyday how much he loved him. Their relationship changed growing stronger and they grew more in love, nothing could come between them! That was about to change though when the truth finally comes out! All six were at Ian and Anthony's getting ready to go out to dinner when the doorbell rang. Ian smiling answered it Anthony was still getting changed in the bedroom.

"Can I help you?" Ian asked the unfamiliar blond man.

" Maybe later…I'm looking for Anthony is he home?" The man asked looking Ian up and down smiling.

"Uh yeah, he's just changing. Why don't you come in, I'm…"

"Ian, his boyfriend." The man said cutting him off.

"Yeah…do I know you?" Ian asked confused.

"No, but Anthony's told me about you!"

"I can't say the same about you." Ian said unsure what to think.

"Okay babe, I'm…" Anthony said trailing off when he saw the guy he slept with standing with Ian, he froze not knowing what to do or say.

"Anthony this guy's looking for you." Ian said.

"Hey Anthony! Nice place you got here…and I have to say Ian's better looking in person!" The guy said smiling as he looked Ian up and down again, making Anthony angry. "Maybe we could go for coffee sometime Ian?" The guy said winking at Anthony, Ian didn't catch the hidden meaning, but Anthony did and he wanted to punch the guy.

"Babe why don't you go get the others while I talk to him?" Anthony said.

"No need, I'm not staying. I just came to return this!" The guy said smiling holding up Anthony's jacket. "I thought you'd like it back, I found it under my bed!"

"Your bed? His bed?" Ian asked looking at the guy then Anthony. "What the _hell_ is he talking about Anthony?" Ian demanded angrily.

"You didn't tell him did you?" The guy asked pretending to be shocked. "Oops, my mistake!"

"Tell me _what_?" Ian demanded again.

"I'll tell him if you'd like? Maybe I'll comfort him for you?" The guy said smirking.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Anthony said angrily.

"_Comfort_ me? What the hell is going on? I don't care _who_ tells me, just someone do it now!" Ian ordered.

"Ian I…" Anthony began, but stopped noticing the others had joined them now, he hung his head before looking at Ian seeing fear in his eyes at what he was about to hear. "Ian this is _so_ hard, but I…"

"Ian the night of Mike's party I met Anthony there! We spent the entire party together before we went back to my place and we slept with each other!" The guy said as he threw Anthony his jacket, Ian starred at Anthony hoping this was a sick joke.

"Anthony?" Ian said needing to hear him say it was a lie.

"Ian, I'm _so_ sorry…I _never_ wanted you to find out this way!" Anthony said seeing Ian's heart break in front of him.

"Now that you know doesn't it make everything better?" The guy asked smirking.

"You asshole!" Ian yelled angrily as he charged the guy who backed up as Anthony caught Ian holding him back as he swung at the guy.

"I don't know why you came here, but if you wanted to _ruin_ my life you did! So get the hell out of here!" Anthony yelled at the guy.

"My job here is done! Ian if you ever want to get together we…"

"Stay the hell away from Ian and I you asshole! Get out of here now!" Anthony yelled as the guy smiling left.

"Let me go you cheating prick!" Ian yelled pushing Anthony off him.

"Ian let me explain!" Anthony begged as Ian turned and went into the living room.

"Explain what? How you slept with some guy at a party? How you _lied_ to me for two months? Or how about how you lied to me when you said you _loved_ me?" Ian yelled.

"I do love you Ian, you have to believe me!" Anthony begged.

"Why did you cheat then? Am I not good enough? Did I do something?" Ian said his tears threatening to fall.

"No, you have nothing to do with it! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Ian!"

"Then why?"

"It was a _mistake_! It meant nothing to me…_he_ means nothing to me! I…I don't even remember anything, damnit I don't remember his name! I was _drunk_ and…"

"So that's supposed to make it okay because you were _drunk_?" Ian said upset cutting Anthony off. "I'm supposed to forgive you because you were drunk!"

"No, I…I just wanted you to know the truth!" Anthony said his own tears threatening to fall. "Ian I'm so sorry, you have to believe me!"

"How many times have you cheated?" Ian demanded.

"Just this one time I swear!" Anthony answered.

"So that change in you was all because you felt _guilty_ about cheating? Not because…I'm such an idiot! I believed you Anthony, I trusted you and this is how you treat me? Did I _ever_ mean anything to you?" Ian asked heartbroken.

"Ian I love you, of course…"

"Save it Anthony! I don't want to hear it! I never thought you'd ever do this to me! After everything we've been through the one thing I _never_ thought you'd do is cheat on me! I'm done Anthony, I love you, but I can't be with someone who cheats!" Ian said upset.

"Ian no _please_! Don't give up on me…_us_!" Anthony begged crying.

"_Me_? You're telling me not to give up on us? You're the one who cheated, you gave up on us first Anthony!" Ian said crying too.

"Ian I'm begging you please don't leave me!"

"You broke my heart Anthony, I can't be with you anymore!" Ian said as he went to their room and began packing some stuff while Anthony tried to get him to stop. "Can I stay with one of you for awhile?" Ian asked the others once they were back in the living room.

"Yeah, you can stay with me." Lasercorn answered.

"Ian please don't leave me!" Anthony begged.

"It's over Anthony…_we're_ over!" Ian said as he walked out followed by Lasercorn and the others.

Once alone Anthony shut the door and slid down it crying, he had lost Ian all because he had gotten drunk and slept with some guy who meant nothing to him. Ian couldn't hate him as much as he hated himself! Ian would never do that to him, he had thrown away _seven_ years for _one_ forgotten night! He sat against the door starring at the wall, he felt like part of him had died when Ian walked out! He got up and went into their…his room and turned the light off as he crawled into bed. He rolled onto his side and saw Ian's pillow and slowly reached over and picked it up bringing it to him. He held his pillow close, it smelled like him he held it tight closing his eyes, it was _almost_ like he was holding Ian again and he cried. He ended up crying himself to sleep, but even his dreams weren't any comfort as he relived the break up all over again.

After leaving the house Ian drove to Lasercorn's meeting the others there. They went inside without speaking, Ian took his bags to the spare room and sat on the bed starring at the wall his heart broken. He never heard the others leave, or notice Lasercorn come to the door until he spoke to him.

"You holding up okay?" Lasercorn asked gently as he sat beside him.

"I never thought Anthony would do this to me! I thought he loved me!"

"Ian I can't speak for Anthony, but I can offer you a place to stay for as long as you need one and a shoulder to lean on!" Lasercorn said patting Ian's back.

"Thanks David!" Ian said smiling sadly. "I think I'll go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, get some sleep. Night Ian." Lasercorn said as he left shutting the door behind him.

Once alone Ian turned off the light and without changing crawled into bed rolling onto his side and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned trying to get some rest, but couldn't get the image of Anthony and guy out of his head and ended up crying himself to sleep which thankfully was dreamless.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Months Later:**

The days after the confession were a rollercoaster of emotions for both Ian and Anthony. Ian avoided Anthony, ignoring his repeated calls and text's and refusing to see him when he'd come to Lasercorn's. After a lot of thinking two weeks after leaving Ian knew he could never stay with Anthony since he was unable to trust him and after talking to Lasercorn about it they decided he was going to move in with him. On the day Ian moved out Anthony met them at the front door having been told the night before by Lasercorn, and unable to watch he left and went to the park near his house. He stayed at the park while Ian, Mari, Lasercorn, Joven and Sohinki packed Ian's things and moved him out. When he returned two hours later they were gone; all that was left was Ian's key on the kitchen counter, and the silence in the house was deafening. He went into Ian's empty room, sat down in the middle of the floor, and put his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them as he sighed shakily.

They became strangers as time past, only seeing each other when they did videos both acting like nothing had changed, pretending for their fans; neither wanting to disappoint their beloved fans. On camera they were best friend's smiling, laughing. Once the camera's stopped rolling the smiles disappeared and Ian would leave unable to be around Anthony. Mari and the guys tried to be there for both of them, they hated seeing both their friend's in so much pain and there was nothing any of them could do to help.

Both Ian and Anthony changed; it was almost like they were lost without the other, not knowing what to do with themselves. Four months later Ian was home alone; Lasercorn had gone to the movies with Mari, Joven and Sohinki. As Ian lay on his bed starring at the ceiling arms under his head he thought about what Lasercorn had said to him before he left. He had told Ian he needed to rejoin life before it passed him by, Ian had smiled and promised Lasercorn he'd at least think about what he had said and that had been good enough. Now it was an hour later and Ian realized he was _right_ and he needed to get out of the house at least. He jumped in the shower and then changed before he left the house with no destination in mind. As he drove he listened to the radio, he drove for awhile before he realized he was driving down Anthony's street and felt his heart ache as he past the house and saw his car in the driveway. Before Anthony could see him he sped up and took off heading to a nearby bar, he _needed_ a drink. He pulled up and parked, he sat in his car for a few seconds trying to clear his head before he got out and went inside the bar. Once inside he sighed as he looked around, the bar was busy not packed, the music was loud, but not loud enough you couldn't talk over it. He had never been to the bar, he wasn't much of a bar person or a drinker, but tonight he was _both_ needing to drown the memories of Anthony! He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, as he drank it he thought about earlier that day when he had to fake his way through _another_ long day of filming. He could still feel Anthony's touch on his skin after they had lost the Game Bang dancing game, and ended up having to do the usual punishment dance together. Once the camera had stopped rolling they pulled apart and he had left the room without even looking at Anthony.

An hour later Ian had drank more then he had wanted and knew he couldn't drive, so he got off his bar stool and headed outside to see if there were any taxi's around. He made it out of the bar never noticing a blond man following him until the guy spoke, Ian froze as he turned to see the guy Anthony had slept with standing in front of him.

"Looking for a taxi?" The guy asked smirking.

"You looking for more couple's to _break up_?" Ian asked angrily.

"So you and Anthony boy broke up huh?"

"Don't act so surprised, you _knew_ we would when you came to the house!"

"If it helps he talked a lot about you before we…well you know!"

"It doesn't! Go away and ruin someone else's life!" Ian said turning away.

"I didn't think I was _that_ good that I could break up a love like your's!"

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you! You are _nothing_! You were a _drunken_ _mistake_; he doesn't even remember your name! So don't flatter yourself!" Ian said smiling. "You're not even a bad memory because he _doesn't_ remember you!"

"Well why don't you and I make a bad memory?" The man said coming closer and touched Ian's arm, Ian pulled away and spoke.

"I might be drunk, but touch me again and I'll punch your teeth down your throat!"

"Ooh feisty!" The man said smiling. "It's too bad I met Anthony instead of you, we could have had fun!"

"Go to hell! You know what screw the taxi, I'll walk home!" Ian said turning to walk away; he had only walked a few steps when he was suddenly pushed to the ground.

"No one walks away from me you little bitch!" The guy yelled as he kicked Ian in the ribs. "Maybe when I'm through with you I'll go visit Anthony and we can have some more fun?" He taunted as Ian tried to catch his breath, he got to his knees holding his injured ribs. "Get up and fight back you little shit!" The guy said as he went to hit Ian again, but Ian was ready and grabbed his foot tripping him knocking him onto his back.

"I _warned_ you to walk away damnit!" Ian said as he got to his feet at the same time as the guy. "Now I'm _done_ talking!" Ian said punching the guy.

The fight lasted only 10 minutes both men giving and receiving hit's, when suddenly sirens were heard and two police cruisers pulled up.

"That's _enough_! Break it up _now_!" One officer said as they were pulled apart. "Turn around both of you; you're both being detained until we figure out what's going on!" The officer said as both Ian and the guy were put into handcuffs and put into the cruisers, before the officers spoke to the many witnesses. After talking to them they learned that it had been the other guy who had started the fight not Ian. One of the officers checked Ian's phone, found Anthony's number, and called him explaining what happened and that they'd release Ian to him. He agreed to come and when he arrived the officers had the other guy out of the car and were explaining to him that he was being charged. He saw Anthony and winked, Anthony shook his head as he spoke walking past him.

"Enjoy jail, don't drop the soap!" Anthony said laughing as he walked up to the cruiser that held Ian, Anthony greeted the officer.

"Are you Mr. Padilla?" The officer asked shaking his hand.

"Yes I' am officer. What happened?" Anthony asked starring at Ian who sat in the cruiser in handcuffs head against the window as he starred out it unaware Anthony was there.

"We were called here about a fight, when we arrived they were still going at each other so we pulled them apart and detained both men until we figured out what was going on. We then spoke to the many witnesses who told us it was Mr. Jones that started the fight. We're releasing Mr. Hecox to you; he's intoxicated so we needed someone to come get him." The officer answered.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Of course, I'll remove the handcuffs and he's all yours!" The officer said as he opened the door and helped Ian out as he spoke. "Alright Mr. Hecox, you're free to go. Your friend is here to take you home." The officer said as he took the handcuffs off him and turned him around to see Anthony, Ian froze.

"Anthony? Wasn't there anyone else you could have called?" Ian asked.

"Look Mr. Hecox, your options are go home with your friend or you can spend the night sobering up in the drunk tank downtown?" The officer said.

"Those are my _only_ options?" Ian asked starring at Anthony.

"That's it!" The officer answered.

"Let's go downtown!" Ian said turning around putting his hands behind his back, Anthony looked away sadly before the officer spoke shocked.

"You _want_ to go to the station?"

"Yep!" Ian answered without turning around.

"It's your choice!" The officer said as he put the cuffs back on him.

"Wait officer, can…can I talk to Ian alone for a second please?"

"Sure, I'll be right over there when you're done!" The officer said walking away; Anthony leaned against the car while Ian refused to look at him.

"Ian this is insane! Look, I'll drive you back to Lasercorn's then I'll leave! Don't punish yourself because you're mad at me!" Anthony said.

"Fine! Take me home, and then go to hell!" Ian finally relented.

"Have you decided?" The officer asked rejoining them.

"Yeah, my _friend_ is going to take me home!" Ian said putting a fake smile on his face.

"Are you sure this time?"

"Yep!" Ian said still smiling.

"Okay then." The officer said as he took the cuffs off. "You boys have a good night, and stay out of trouble Mr. Hecox!"

"I will, and you have a good night too officer!" Ian said as they walked to Anthony's car and got in. "Don't say anything, just take me home!"

"You got it!" Anthony said sadly as he started his car and pulled away.

The 15-minute drive was filled with silence and tension, when they arrived Lasercorn's car wasn't there so he was still out, Ian cursed silently.

"I'll walk you to the door." Anthony said undoing his seatbelt, Ian did the same.

"Don't bother, I'm fine! Thanks for the ride!" Ian said as they got out, Ian stumbled a little going up the steps to the porch Anthony spoke.

"Oh yeah, so you always stumble up stairs?" Anthony asked taking his arm.

"So what I'm a little drunk! _You'd_ know all about that wouldn't you?" Ian said pulling his arm away angrily.

"This isn't about _me_! This is about _you_!" Anthony said grabbing his arm again and helped him to the door. "Now you have two choices, either you give me your damn keys or I get them myself?" Anthony said starring into Ian's eyes.

"Here!" Ian said taking the keys out of the front pocket of his jeans.

"Good choice!" Anthony said taking them from him before he unlocked the door.

"Alright, I'm in and you got to play the big _hero_! You can go now, I'd like to clean up and go to bed!" Ian said taking back his keys. "See ya!"

He headed to the bathroom and began to clean himself up, Anthony stood in the doorway watching. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the door watching as Ian tried to clean himself up, but was having a hard time considering he was drunk.

"Let me do it you're too drunk!" Anthony said going up to Ian.

"Don't touch me! You lost the right to touch me when you _cheated_ on me! I don't want or need your help with anything! Just leave!" Ian said angrily.

"Ian please just let me help? Then I'll go and leave you alone like you want!" Anthony said gently.

"You'll go and leave me alone?" Ian asked looking at Anthony's reflection in the mirror, Anthony nodded Ian sat on the edge of the bathtub while Anthony wet the cloth, Ian watched him silently for a few seconds before he spoke. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"Anytime." Anthony said smiling sadly as he gently began cleaning him up.

It took only minutes to clean Ian up, but to both men it felt like an _eternity_! Both tried to avoid eye contact, but each would sneak glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking. Finally Anthony was done he looked at Ian and realized he was starring at him, their eyes met and for those few seconds the world disappeared leaving just the two of them. Without breaking eye contact Ian stood, they stood in silence inches apart neither moved or spoke. Before anything could happen Ian finally broke the connection and walked into the hall Anthony quickly followed him.

"Ian stop! Would you just talk to me damnit!" Anthony said catching up to him in the living room, Ian refused to look at him so Anthony grabbed his arm turning him around.

"Don't touch me!" Ian said pulling away. "You need to go! I…I can't do this!"

"Fine! If you really want me to go I will?"

"I do!"

"Alright, I'm gone!" Anthony said going to the door. "I'm _not_ giving up Ian, I'll try talking to you tomorrow when you're sober!"

"Damnit Anthony I'm _not_ drunk anymore! I sobered up when you…you were cleaning my face!" Ian said as he sat on the couch his face in his hands.

"You're _sober_?" Anthony asked, Ian nodded. "Then why won't you talk to me?" He asked as he sat on the coffee table in front of Ian.

"The same reason I didn't every other time…I didn't want to hear you tell me the reason you cheated was because you _stopped_ loving me!" Ian said looking at Anthony tears in eyes, Anthony's heart broke and he did the only thing he felt was the right thing to do whether or not Ian hated him, and he grabbed Ian holding him as if their lives depended on it.

"I could _never_ stop loving you Ian!" Anthony responded crying still holding Ian, he felt Ian's body shake with silent tears. "We need to talk…at least _I_ do! Will you let me?" He asked wiping his tears away as he looked at Ian.

"Yeah." Ian whispered.

"Okay, I'll go make us coffee and we'll talk." Anthony said pulling away.

"Okay." Ian said as he wiped his tears away, Anthony went into the kitchen.

15 minutes later they sat at either end of the couch holding their coffees, Anthony had waited for this moment for so long and now that he was here he suddenly couldn't form the words as he looked into Ian's eyes.

"There is _no_ excuse for what I did, and I'd do anything to back in time and change it, but I can't! None of this was your fault Ian you have to believe me? I love you more then I _ever_ thought I could love anyone, and you've made so happy no one knows me like you! This last year since Smosh really exploded I…I've felt lonely, all we ever had time to do was work; yeah we work _together_, but that's _all_ we did! I know I should have said something to you then, but I couldn't. We worked so hard to get where we are and I felt like I was complaining that our dream came true. So, I just continued acting like nothing was wrong, but as days past and nothing changed I…I thought you had pulled away from me and that you…didn't _love_ me anymore! Then things slowed down and we began to make time to be Ian and Anthony the _couple_ again, not just Smosh and I was finally happy! When we made plans to go to Mike's party days in advance I felt like we were finding each other again and my fear of losing you disappeared! I was so excited to finally be alone with you, and just have some fun! I know it sounds _girly_, but I bought a new outfit and spent a long time getting ready so I'd look good for our date. Then when you blew me off, it wasn't because of the party it felt like you were blowing _me_ off! All my old fears of losing you came back, again I should have told you instead of getting angry and walking out, but I was hurt and thought if _you_ didn't care why should _I_? So, I went to the party and tried to convince myself I could have a good time without you, I failed miserably and after standing alone in a corner for most of the party I decided to go home. I went to leave when I bumped into…_him_!" Anthony said pausing, he sighed shakily. "I didn't go looking to meet anyone, but I did and he said things I missed hearing from _you_, he said things that made me feel _special_! I let myself go and had fun, I drank to escape and I got beyond drunk and…"

"I _know_ what happened, you don't need to go into details!" Ian said sadly cutting him off, he didn't look at Anthony he kept his eyes on his coffee.

"The next day when I found out what happened I…I felt like the biggest piece of crap! I had _never_ cheated before, hell I never even _looked_ at anyone like that! When I saw you the next day the thought of losing you killed me, but the thought of how much knowing would hurt _you_ was 100 times worse and I couldn't tell you! So, I tried to get rid of my guilt, I became the boyfriend you _deserved_, but I hadn't been in along time! Things were better then they ever were between us and I couldn't ruin it by telling you. I didn't have to though _he_ did, I never wanted you to find out that way Ian; especially from him. In a sick, twisted way I'm glad he did though, because you deserved to know the truth about your _asshole_ boyfriend, since I was too _cowardly_ to tell you myself! I deserved everything that happened and more, but despite it all I loved…love you! Nothing will change that, you're the only one I want and if I can't have you…then I'll spend the rest of my life alone! Ian I'm so sorry, you could never hate me as much as I hate myself!" Anthony said as his tears fell silently.

"Anthony I…I _never_ knew you felt like that! I guess I haven't been a very good boyfriend if I didn't realize you felt neglected! I'm as much to blame in all of this!" Ian began, Anthony shook his head and went to speak, but Ian held up a hand to stop him as he put his coffee on the table. "Anthony stop, I'm a big boy I can handle hearing I've been an asshole boyfriend; especially if it's the _truth_! Anthony I was lucky that I fell in love with my best friend, and I've never loved anyone like I do you; honestly I _never_ thought I could. We've been through so much together good and bad, and no matter what happened it was always you and I and that made everything that happened okay! When Smosh got big…_bigger_ this year I was so proud of you…us, and I wanted to show the fans how much we loved them by giving them the best videos we could! In doing that I lost sight of what was really important to me…_you_! I never wanted you to feel like you did and I'm so sorry I let it go on as long as I did! It wasn't until you called me on it the night of the party that I realized just how unloved you felt because of me! So, I decided that if you gave me a second chance I'd show you everyday that the only thing that's truly important to me is you! When you did I kept my promise and like you said our relationship got stronger and we were the happiest we'd ever been, it was _perfect_!" Ian paused as he looked at Anthony. "Then _he_ showed up and told me what had happened and I wanted to believe it was just some kind of sick joke! When you confessed my whole world stopped and I didn't know what to believe anymore, everything that I thought I knew about you became a lie! Despite my anger and pain I wanted to hate you…I _tried_, but I couldn't I still loved you! I…I _still_ do Anthony, I can't stop, but I can't trust you either! Every time I close my eyes I keep picturing you and him together and that image is something I can't get rid of!" Ian finished his tears falling.

"I guess we _both_ screwed up huh?" Anthony asked wiping his tears away.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Ian agreed sadly wiping his tears away as well.

"So, where do we go from here?" Anthony asked looking at Ian.

"I…I don't know." Ian answered sighing. "I'd like my best friend back!"

"_Really_?" Anthony asked smiling, a little disappointed though. "We can be _friends_ again?"

"I know it's not the answer you were wanting to hear Anthony and I'm sorry, it's too soon! Who knows what the future holds though right? Maybe later we'll find our way back to each other? For now though being your friend is all I can offer you, I'm sorry Anthony!" Ian said.

"Don't be sorry Ian! If being your friend is all you're ready to give me, then I'll take it, it's good enough!" Anthony said hugging him. "I should be going it's late!"

"I'll walk you to the door." Ian said as they stood and walked to the front door.

"Ian thanks for forgiving me enough to let me be your friend again."

"I'd rather have you in my life as my best friend, then lose you completely Anthony!"

"Is it okay if I hug you again?" Anthony asked nervously.

"Oh…yeah sure, we're best friends!" Ian answered smiling as he hugged him tightly. "I love you Anthony, I always have and I always will!"

"I love you too Ian, I couldn't stop even if you wanted me too! Anthony said holding him tighter before he let him go and smiling opened the door it was raining. "Night Ian."

"Night Anthony." Ian said as Anthony left the house shutting the door behind him.

He stood on the porch and smiling he sighed as he watched the rain for a few seconds before he went to his car and unlocked it.

"Anthony?" Ian's voice came from the porch, Anthony turned around smiling.

"Yeah Ian? What's…" Anthony began, but trailed off when Ian raced off the porch Anthony met him halfway and Ian kissed him. Anthony was too surprised at first to react, but quickly came back to reality and returned the kiss. "I'm not complaining, how could I that was…_wow_!" Anthony began when the kiss ended. "What I'm trying and failing to say is umm…best friends _don't_ usually kiss each other!" He finished as he leaned his back against the car, Ian was in front of him leaning on him they held each others waists.

"Yeah I can see the problem!" Ian said smiling. "Well…there's only one way to solve his situation!" Ian said seriously as he stood putting distance between them. "We _can't_ be friends!"

"What?" Anthony asked feeling like Ian had just ripped his heart out.

"Nope!"

"Oh, umm…I've got to…" Anthony began, but was cut off by Ian kissing him.

"We can't be friends, but we _can_ be more then that!" Ian said smiling.

"You…you mean like friends with _benefits_?" Anthony asked confused.

"No, something _even_ better! Ian answered.

"What's better then…ohhhhh, you _mean_?" Anthony asked smiling finally cluing in as Ian pulled him closer to him. "Really? Wait, but you said…"

"I know what I said Anthony and I meant every word!" Ian said cutting him off, before he looked at his watch and spoke. "Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"It's _later_!" Ian said smiling as they kissed again.

"I love you Ian!" Anthony said holding him close when the kiss ended.

"I love you too!"

"You know we just had our first kiss in the rain! It's kind of romantic huh? Like something out of a movie!" Anthony said still holding Ian.

"Dude, your inner _woman _is showing!" Ian said laughing as he pulled away.

"No it's not! I'm all _man_!" Anthony said acting macho.

"Right, sure you are Antoinette!" Ian said laughing harder.

"That's it I'll show you just how _manly_ I' am!" Anthony said smirking as he got off the car; Ian stopped laughing and backed up as Anthony walked towards him still smirking.

"Don't even think about it Anthony!" Ian warned still backing up. "I'm _injured_ remember?" Ian said pointing at the damage to his face from the fight.

"What?" Anthony asked playing dumb.

"You _know_ what!" Ian answered as he backed up without paying attention and ended up slipping in some mud and before he could catch himself he fell into the puddle on his back, instantly getting covered in mud. "_Awesome_! Thanks _Anthony_!" He said as he tried to get up, but he kept slipping and falling back into the mud, Anthony laughed watching him.

"_Me_? What did I do?" Anthony asked between laughs.

"Do you think you could help me up at least?" Ian asked holding out his hand.

"Here give me your…" Anthony began as he held his hand out; Ian grabbed it and before Anthony could say or do anything Ian pulled him down into the mud getting him covered in it too. As Ian laughed he got up and walked away from the puddle, Anthony sat up shocked and spoke. "You said you…you little sneak!"

"What? I _slipped_!" Ian said smiling.

"Alright, can you help me up…I'm _serious_ this time!" Anthony asked.

"Here you big baby, let…" Ian began, but Anthony grabbed his hand pulling him back into the mud.

"Gotcha!" Anthony said laughing.

"Yeah, you got me! Come here, I have something _special_ for you!" Ian said as he leaned in for a kiss, Anthony smiled as he leaned towards Ian ready for the kiss, but got a face full of mud instead. "Gotcha back!"

"Oh it's _so_ on now Hecox!" Anthony said laughing as he threw mud at him.

One hour and two showers later Ian and Anthony lay together on Lasercorn's couch watching a movie they had already seen a million times, but neither cared. Anthony tried to concentrate on the movie, but couldn't he was too happy to be back with the man he loved! He knew he didn't deserve Ian or his love, but he was beyond grateful he had both again! 10 minutes into the movie he heard soft snores coming from Ian and looked down at him smiling before he turned off the TV and just lay there watching Ian sleep. Ian looked so peaceful, he had a slight smile on his face and Anthony selfishly hoped it was because Ian was dreaming of him that he was so happy. He put one arm under his head, his other he wrapped around Ian's shoulders, he couldn't stop smiling and he didn't care if anyone saw him. He knew he had a long way to go to earn back Ian's trust, but he didn't care if it took him the rest of his life to prove to Ian he had changed and would never risk losing Ian again! He felt Ian shift closer, his arm wrapping tighter around Anthony's waist, and Anthony smiled wider as he kissed Ian's head holding him tighter. As he lay with Ian he felt his eyes begin to drift close as his exhaustion took over and for the first time in months he felt complete, in Ian's arms he was home!

**THE END!**


End file.
